Custard
Custard is the main character from the DHX Media TV series The Save-Ums. He first appears in Burrito calls Azura's children stupid and gets grounded. He is a good user and the child of Azura. Custard is also known as the "pilot of the Zoomer" on the Family Jr. website. Info *Gender: Male *Voice: Tween Girl (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, and Cochrane-A's versions)/Jennifer (LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012's versions) *Angry Voice: Wiseguy (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, and Cochrane-A's versions)/Veena (LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012's versions) *Sad Voice: Kimberly (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, and Cochrane-A's versions)/Salli (LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012's versions) *Singing Voice: Megurine Luka *Likes: Anything with wheels! *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998 making grounded and dead meat videos out of him, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows and stuff for adults, when Ivy Smith ruins his memories *Evil Counterpart: Evil Custard *Favorite Color: Purple *Favorite Music: Children's music, gospel *Personality: Excitable, enthusiastic, imaginative. *Love Interest: Foo (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, and Cochrane-A's versions)/Jazzi (LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012's versions) MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 Custard is a playable newcomer character in M.U.G.E.N and SSF2. His sprite design is based on his TV show appearance, and his voice clips are taken from the children's animated series The Save-Ums. Stats *Life: *Power: *Attack: *Defense: Movelist *Neutral attack - Chainsaw *Side Neutral - *Up Neutral - *Down Neutral - *Final Smash - Zoomer Event matches with him MikuMikuDance Custard (along with the other Save-Ums) makes a return in MMD as a PMD model. He can be downloaded via direct link, and he is made by Elephant012. He also comes with the Zoomer. Custard is the copyright of Dan Clark and Don Asher as is the Emmy Award winning preschool adventure The Save-Ums. Character information *Chara: Custard *Model: Unknown *Version: Unknown *Author: Elephant012 Technical information *File: .pmd *Location: Directlink, MediaFire, Google Drive *Password: None *Credits: Dan Clark, Don Asher Further information *Editable: Yes *Distributable edit: No *Displayed: YouTube Abilities Coming Soon (please edit, Elephant012) Trivia *Custard's vehicle is the Zoomer. *His name in Japanese is カスタード. *His name in Korean is 커스타. *His name in Hebrew is פודינג. *Althrough, Custard's close-up shot of his eyes are shown. However, his close-up shot of his mouth is shown sometimes (just like Boris the Teeth Guy). *Custard is the only Save-Um who says the word "cool" a lot of times constantly. *Custard's source (taken from the episode Lost in Rock World) is used for YTPMVs. *Custard and Jet the Hawk are compared to beat most troublemakers up. *When Custard is furious, he does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar. *In the French dub, his name is changed to Berlingot. *In the Latin and European Spanish dubs, his name is changed to Jelly. *In the Brazilian and European Portuguese dubs, his name is changed to Sagu. *In an episode of the UK dub of The Save-Ums, Custard's laughter is left undubbed, meaning you hear is voice slip into a deeper one with an American accent. *Custard is one of the chainsaw attackers. Gallery File:Davidddizor killing Custard.jpg|The Game Over screen shows Davidddizor killing Custard (that happened in Custard's nightmare) File:Custard's_red_glowing_eyes.jpg|Custard's close-up shot of his eyes are shown File:Custard_showing_his_mouth_with_sharp_teeth.jpg|Custard's close-up shot of his mouth is shown File:Custard in MMD.jpg|Custard as a PMD model in MMD. File:Custard close up face.jpg|Is that a red face? H*** no! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies